Blind with Open Eyes
by DisturbedRogue
Summary: Important Authors Note. Excuses and apologies inside.
1. Finding the Diary

Blind with Open Eyes By: DisturbedRogue  
  
To understand and possibly enjoy this fic, there are a few things I'd like the reader to understand. All though I'm not from a different country, my spelling and grammar still really sucks. This takes place before "Self Possessed" but MYSTIQUE IS NOT ROGUE'S MOTHER! I usually love the whole Kurt/Rogue sibling thing but not for this story. People don't know about mutants. Xavier brainwashed the pour souls of Bayville, along w/the rest of the world, to forget that mutants exist. There will be language that is commonly heard at a public school. That is why it is meant for people over 13. If this bothers you, you can have your parents read it to you and bleep out all the bad words(Not meant to offend anyone) Last but not least, I have no muse. Remy ran off to be w/Rogue and also got pissed off at me when I mutilated his perfect Cajun accent(Bad enough what WB did to him) With that being said, Please enjoy the fic. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
~thoughts~  
  
  
  
Wanda Maximoff sat on a hill at Bayville Park. She had made the decision earlier that week to temporarily forget about killing her brother and focus her hatred on her father (Todd and Kurt saved her before she got her memories rearranged.  
  
  
  
  
  
~He could have at least tried to help me control my powers, instead of locking me up most of my life. ~ Wanda mused to herself.  
  
~At least I have some control now.~ -She continued to herself, spying perhaps the only other Goth in the town below writing on a bench.  
  
~Todd calling me pet names has to be better than being miserable and hated by the people you live with. ~ Wanda had seen how the mansion's occupants treated Rogue before.  
  
  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Why do I have to do this again? I'm sure one the other boys would just love to do this instead." Complained an annoyed Scarlet Witch. "Isn't it obvious," replied Mystique "You're the only one of these fools that can sneak into Xavier's place without getting caught. Fred would be too noticeable, Lance would flirt with his girlfriend, Todd has already failed once before, and your brother insists on always making a big entrance."  
  
"Why is it so important for me to go over there anyway?"-Wanda  
  
"I need to know if there are any new mutants that could pose a major threat."-Mystique  
  
"So how am I supposed to find this "major threat". Go up to a possible candidate and just ask?"-(I think you can figure out who's talking by now) "I don't care how you do it, just get in, get out, and don't get noticed" "And what do I get in return?" Wanda asked curiously. Mystique thought for a few seconds. "A Toad free Sunday night." Wanda sighed, "Alright, I'll do it" So Wanda went towards the X-Geek's home while Mystique began to think of ways to separate Todd from his precious "Cuddlebumps".  
  
++Wanda stood outside the mansion gates, making sure her mental shields were strong enough to block out Miss Grey since the Prof. was with Wolverine at a meeting on the other side of the country. Dr. McCoy was at a medical convention with the help of an image inducer.  
  
~That leaves Storm as the only adult ~Wanda thought to her self.  
  
The former goddess was easily located in the green house near the east wall of the house preoccupied with her gardening. Wanda sneeked around the back of the mansion and noticed a certain valley girl mixing batter and singing horribly off-tune to an Avril Lavigne song. * Ding * The Brunette reached into the oven and placed the UFOs (Unidentified Food Objects) on the counter near the window to cool.  
  
~My Gosh, those things make frenching the toad seem appealing ~ Wanda silently grimaced.  
  
"Guys, the cookies are ready" Kitty called out leaving the kitchen. Spotting a pack of matches laying near a candle, Wanda found the distraction she was looking for. Leaning over the window, she struck the match and placed it on top of the poor excuse for dessert. Climbing to a higher up window she watched the mutants frantically run in and hoped to see someone Mystique hadn't mentioned before. Scott and Jean immediately assumed their leader positions and began to shout out useless orders. Less than a minute later the rest of the mansions occupants rushed into the kitchen. Wanda's attention was drawn to the amber haired girl who simply walked in with a glass and headed towards the sink. After filling her cup she walked back to the kitchen entrance and joined two younger boys with the names of Jamie and Bobby.  
  
The afore-mentioned males were having a tough time of trying not to laugh out loud as Kitty shrieked and started to panic about the house burning down. Jean and the other girls went to calm the ditz, I mean Kitty, down while Scott tried to remember the procedure, word from word, on how to put out kitchen fires. Through the open window Wanda could hear Rogues remark of "The amazing X-men are supposed to conquer Magneto and their team leader can't even put out a small fire." With a sigh of disgust the stripe haired teenager walked over to the counter and poured the contents of the cup onto the flaming baked goods. Giving an annoyed look to Mr. Sunglasses-at-night she asked, "Was that so terribly hard?"  
  
Kitty, after recovering from her crisis, began to criticize Rogue about finding a way to put out the fire without ruining her cookies. Wanda could tell by the look on Rogue's face that that was the last straw. "If the batter for those cookies looked like that," Rogue began pointing to the crud Kitty was previously stirring before "then I just did society a favor. If you haven't figured it out yet, food that self-combusts is not enjoyable." The valley girl found this as a major insult and to repair her dignity replied "Maybe you could do society a favor by taking off all that ugly make-up and being more sociable. Instead of yelling and dissing everyone 24/7."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going out" And with that Rogue left the room. The kitchen door didn't close all the way and she could still hear her team mates accusations. "Oh my God, Rogue is such a bitch" Jubilee complained.  
  
"I know what you mean" Ray agreed. "You have to admit, she does have a short temper." Kurt added in. "I think we'd be lucky if all she had was a short temper." Jean announced. "I know what you mean, like she's the equivalent of a mutant vampire. That makes her like even freakier than the Brotherhood losers." ~I guess Mystique didn't know about Lance and the kittens break up. ~ Wanda focused her attention on the "mutant vampire" who just gave the finger to the unsuspecting teens in the kitchen.  
  
Wanda followed Rogue far away enough so she wouldn't be noticed. "God I hate this place." The lonely teen said up to the stars. "Watching "I Love Lucy" with Irene and working at the stables was more fun than this."  
  
Wanda was about to leave but heard the front door slam and decided to stick around just a little bit longer. "What the hell was that all about" Approached a pissed off Jean. "What's got you so mad, break a nail?" Rogue answered disinterestedly "Didn't you learn a lesson the last time we talked" said Jean in a vicious tone as she telekinetically slammed Rogue up against a tree. "Tell me Rogue," said Jean as she walked up to the struggling teen "How is your hip?" With that she applied pressure to Rogue's right side and Wanda had to stifle a gasp as blood began to soak that area of the girls pants. "Why don't you go fuck Summers" spat Rogue just as the named guy walked into the area. "What did you just say to my girlfriend?" Said Scott in a threatening tone. "Jeez shades, I knew you couldn't see anything besides red but I didn't know you had a hearing prob...." But before Rogue could finish her sentence, Scott's hand connected with Rogue's fore head and white flashes went in front of her eyes as the back of her scalp made contact with the tree. "Maybe now you'll learn to respect people better than you." Commented Jean, and then in an attempt to make Rogue mad, began to kiss Scott on the lips. "What, jealous?" Jean mocked in a caring voice. "Disgusted is more like it" Responded the bleeding teen while Jean * humphed * and went back to the house, dragging her boy-toy along with her.  
  
Rogue checked the side of her hip to make sure it stopped bleeding and bent down to tie her shoes. ~What the shit was that all about? ~Was the only thing Wanda could think. "Ya' know shugah, if yar gonna spy on someone, ya should be a hell uv a lot quieter" Rogue's accent becoming more noticeable because of the pain. Wanda was broken away from her thoughts as the Southern girl looked straight at her hiding space. ~Damn, I swore she couldn't see me here.~ Out loud though, she replied "I would've sworn Scott looked right at this bush and didn't notice a thing." "That's 'cause he's to dense to figure out someone is watching you. Which I now you've been doing since the brat's cookies caught on fire." "So, you gonna go call your x-friends now?" "I think my friends are too busy talking behind my back. Besides, I owe you for destroying that crap Kitty was going to inflect upon the rest of us." Rogue answered with a slight smirk. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how the hell did that happen?" Asked Wanda pointing out the injury on Rogue's hip. "Its not a big deal, the priss got pissed and used her powers to shove me into the side of a book case." That caused Wanda to visibly flinch. "So why do you still live here?" At that Rogue looked straight into Wanda's eyes and sadly replied "Because I have nowhere else to go." She then turned and walked back towards her room.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That night Wanda had asked why Rogue just didn't live at the boarding house. The shapeshifter only replied that it was long and complicated and that the boys were slightly sensitive.  
  
~I've seen the look in her eyes before. Some of the people in the asylum looked like that before. Alone and lost.~  
  
Wanda returned her attention back to the bench to see Rogue place down the book she was writing in and wipe away some stray tears.  
  
~She shouldn't have to go through this shit, she's younger than Pietro and me. I mean, as if not being able to touch is hard enough.~  
  
The lonely Goth on the bench stood up and folded the book she was writing in. Her finger traced over a word on the cover that Wanda couldn't exactly see. With a sad sigh Rogue carefully placed the book in the trash and turned around so she could make it back home before it got dark.  
  
Once everyone in the area cleared out, Wanda scampered down the hill and removed the book from the trash receptacle. Looking down at the cover she gasped. Embroidered with thread into the leather cover were the words "Rogue's Diary"  
  
~Well if she put it in the trash it obviously means she didn't want anyone to read it, or maybe she just doesn't care anymore? I could take it home and read it to maybe help her. Or I could put it back and mind the girl's privacy.~  
  
Just then a picture she had found in one of the boarding house drawers flashed through her mind. It was one taken right after a "bonding event" that they had shortly after her brother first arrived.  
  
~They looked really happy, and it would be nice to have another girl in the house, especially after that slut Tabitha left. So I take home the diary so maybe it can help me help Rogue. ~  
  
Wanda turned and walked back home with the diary underneath her arm.  
  
~As long as she and my brother don't become lovebirds or anything like that then it would be worth it to take her away from the x-geeks.~  
  
Little did she know that fait had certain plans for the speed demon and southern belle.  
  
Oh my gosh. That whole flashback thingy went on longer than it was supposed to. Sorry!  
  
This is the part when some authors beg for reviews but that can kinda bug me. If you don't like it just flame me or don't review. It would be nice to know if anyone did like the story or if I'm just wasting my time.  
  
P.S. If you review badly I'm not gonna get all mad or yell at you or anything since I'd be glad you took the time to tell me what you really think or want. Bonus points for anyone who can pick out a spelling mistake (Go ahead if you really want to but you probably don't want to waste your time). Hopefully this fic should get more interesting in the next few chapters. If you have a major problem don't bother e-mailing me 'cuz I can only check it every other week. !Thank You Again! 


	2. IceCream Fights & Sweet Goodnights

****

Blind w/ Open Eyes

Chap. 2

Okay, so I was just sitting in front of my laptop wondering what the heck could have possessed me to post that chapter in the state it was in. It took me about 15 minutes to try to get it on course to were I wanted it to be and should be picking up speed soon.

Special thanx to: Jade * todd fan * Dragonfire * gillywine * Carla * Lucky439 * LotusPen * darkfirestarter * gaea * Lady Auraa * untouchable-rogue * Shadow Knight * x-DarkHorizon-x * mori * animegrl1984 * DaughterofDeath * Nightmare Stalker * anyone else who reviewed

Those reviews really made me feel loved (more than my boyfriend does). Of course that may be because I don't have a boyfriend. Oh well! Most of the suggestions will happen in the story.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this last time. The characters belong to the lucky people at WB. May we hope they never abuse their power and harm unsuspecting characters as they harmed Remy's beautiful mushroom, I mean hair.

__

Pietro is a sexy bastard - Thought

"Pietro is an extremely sexy bastard" - Talking

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

__

Rogue walked back to the mansion after suffering another extremely boring day of school. Once again the cheerleaders had nothing better to do than mock her in the halls or ask her annoying questions. Luckily Jean was too busy with Duncan in the boy's locker room making out behind Scott's back to add to the torment. Monday had a slight perk because it was cheerleading and basketball practice today. Most of the mansion's inhabitants were either a) involved in one of the sports or b) drooling over someone else involved in one of the sports.

_Thank God I'm alone._ Was one of the few positive thoughts she'd had all day. As she lay down on her bed she reached for her diary but couldn't find it. _Oh yeah, had to throw it away 'cuz I ran out of pages and stupid Kitty couldn't keep her eyes to herself._ In truth, Rogue didn't hate the valley girl, just thought she was too flimsy. Scott and Jean on the other hand were a different story. She knew Scott just wanted to go along with his girlfriend, she had yet to figure out why Jean hated her.

Sure Rogue had never been Mrs. Sunshine with the prep, but she never wanted to have a major conflict going on with her either. The other people she lived with made harsh insults and kept away from her like just looking at her would kill them. But in Rogue's opinion she needed that. She may not like being treated like a contagious disease or being referred to as the "ice queen" but as long as it kept people from coming in contact with her "gift" it would be less people that were hurt. _It's kinda ironic how me being bitchy to everyone has good intentions_.

That's the main reason why she didn't blame her housemates for their lack of "family support". To Rogue, living at the mansion was just like playing a part. Her mask was the Goth make-up, while her costume was the dark clothes. Her role was simply to be the broody ex-BoM member who hates the world because she can't touch. It wasn't the true Rogue. The true Rogue had only been seen by a small number of people in Bayville. _And they probably hate me right now for betraying them._ As Rogue continued to ponder her role in life, a certain group of delinquents were having their own crisis across town.

+...+...+...+Brotherhood Boarding House+...+...+...+...+

"We have to friggin what?"

"Ican'tbelievethis.I'mhisownfleshandbloodandhewantsmetodo_that_!

"Hey yo, this doesn't seem fair."

"OK" At Fred's remark everyone turned to stare at him. "Howcanyouagreewithher?" "I'm just saying speedy that it's not that big a deal." "Not that big a deal? Were supposed to grow up to become leaders of the new mutant world and she just told us to become friggin maids!" At the end of Lance's outburst the house began to shake and forced Wanda to leave her room.

"Mystique, what's going on?" Was the question asked by an outraged Wanda.

"All I need them to do is clean the house and clear the backyard for some of the additions being made to the house. And when I say clean I mean put away and scrub everything. Not just shove it into a closet, Fred" 

"Oops?" he replied with a sheepish grin.

"So what's the big deal?" 

"You see sweetums," at this point Wanda gave a low growl, "I mean Wanda, you see the problem is Mystique wants us to clean, with soap." "OK Todd, I know your phobia of hygiene but that doesn't explain everyone else's reason for not wanting to do it."

Pietro choose that time to explain the major problem with cleaning to his sister. "Wanda the problem is," began Pietro in an uncharacteristically calm voice "we are guys."

"I think I've noticed this by now"

"Yes," continued Lance "but guys aren't supposed to clean. They watch TV, play football, and-" "Admire their girlfriends." added in Todd. Lance gave a tired sigh "Like I was saying, they do guy stuff and girls do girl stuff."

Wanda obviously wasn't satisfied with this answer when she continued to pursue the topic. "I know this place was clean at one time so why is it so hard now?" 

The guys all looked down and it was Fred who first spoke up "Usually Rogue did all the cleaning or nagged us until we cleaned it ourselves."

"I remember when she used to do that yo!"

****

FLASHBACK

"O boys!" Rogue called up the stairs in a motherly tone. It had been about a week since Pietro had arrived and Mystique was once again gone on another one of her weeklong business trips. The male occupants were gathered upstairs to discuss the next prank on the x-geeks while the one female made dinner.

"Do you think we should go down there?" questioned Lance.

"Was it just me or was that voice a bit too Mrs. Brady?" added in Fred

"If you boys don't come down here you don't get lasagna." Rogue called up again in a sign-song voice.

"All in favor of going down raise your hand and say aye!" Announced Pietro in a commanding voice. 4 ayes were heard and hands went up in the air. Pietro was the first to race to the kitchen with the other boys close behind.

"I do not like that smile." Declared Lance as he looked at the way-to-happy Rogue. With that he turned around and headed back upstairs. "I guess that's more lasagna for everyone else." teased Rogue, knowing the power her food had over the Brotherhood's occupants. Sighing in defeat Lance turned around and asked what she needed.

"Well you see, the house has gotten kinda dirty and if we wanna keep all our limbs when Mystique returns I think we should clean up a little. Todd can do the dinning room since he can jump high enough to reach the chandelier. Lance can do the family room since most of the music in there is his. Fred can do the front yard since he's strong enough to lift the junk out there and Pietro can organize the kitchen since he's fast enough to do all the drawers and cupboards without getting in my way. Everybody got that?" Her captive audience was standing there with mouths hanging open and indecorous looks on their faces.

To bring them back to the world of the living she continued "The lasagna should be done in 45-minutes. I still have some more food to make. Finish the chores in less than an hour and the food should still be warm."

"Dowegetanythingextraifwedothechoresreallywell?" Inquired Pietro, hoping for a certain answer.

"Hmmm. How about I'll take you guys out to Fosters Freeze and then let you trash the place when you're done eating."

"Sounds good to me yo"

"Alrightyguys,youheardthelady. Startcleaning!" _Okay, so it wasn't a kiss or picture of her wearing a bikini like I hoped for, but I guess its good enough._

50 minutes later, Rogue left the kitchen to be surprised by an amazingly clean house. After expressing her thanks the boys ate their well-earned meal and piled into the car.

"Ya guys do know I was kidding about tha whole destroyin' Fosters Freeze thing, raght?"

"No going back on your deal now Roguey." Chided Lance as he punched the accelerator and they rolled out of the driveway. They pulled into the parking lot to find the place empty since it was 11:25 PM at night.

" OK, I've finally decided what I want!" Announced Fred after staring at the menu. "I'll have" taking a pause for dramatic effect he continued "One large strawberry shake, an Oreo blizzard, large chocolate cone, a pineapple-apple smoothie, and a banana split with nuts and extra fudge."

The order taker couldn't help but stare, as the rest of the boy's friends looked quite disinterested as if it happened all the time. The other orders were fairly smaller though. Lance had a medium chocolate cone, Todd had a blizzard with gummy worms in it (after asking if they could be substituted with real ones), Rogue had a chocolate shake, and Pietro had vanilla. 

Lance finished first and went to the bathroom. After the earth shaker was out of hearing range Pietro got an evil look on his face.

"Mind lettin' us in on what yur thinkin' Speedy?" Inquired Rogue.

"Wouldn't it be horrible if I _accidentally _ spilled my shake on Lance's seat and he _accidentally _ got a stain on his new pants."

"And then he'd _accidentally _ slam your skull into his fist" Replied Todd in the same tone as Pietro. Fred was off in the imaginary land that he often visits when surrounded by desserts.

"Oh come on Todd. What's life with out a little danger? What's the worst he'll do? Make me _walk _home. Ya gotta live on the edge!"

"All right yo." Replied the green-skinned boy. "Just don't say I didn't warn ya."

Just as Pietro began opening the lid to his shake Rogue gave an annoyed sigh.

"Jeez Pietro, you of all people should know that vanilla isn't as embarrassing or hard to get out as chocolate" All of this stated with an evil look that mirrored the speed demon's.

Standing up and taking a dramatic bow he responded "Be my guest"

With an evil chuckle the deed was preformed and Lance walked back none the wiser.

That is until he sat down.

Selected curse words and a slight tremor brought Fred back to reality and caused the cashier to glance over to the back seating area. During the time that all that took place the other three mutants were rolling on the ground with uncontrolled laughter. 

"Who ordered the chocolate shake?" Asked Lance in a cold voice. The attention was directed to Rogue who was currently helping Pietro get off the ground.

"Lance," She began with a mock hurt expression, "How could you _ever_ accuse lil' ol me of doing such a mean and disrespectful thing. I just don't know how to handle the fact that you don't trust me." To add to the drama she began to break out into fake sobs.

"Oh its okay Roguey. It's not your fault that Lance clumsily spilled your shake onto his seat without anybody noticing." Cooed Pietro in a sweet voice.

The two guilty members had straight faces for about 39 seconds until Lance turned around to get some napkins. Pietro and Rogue couldn't help themselves and broke out into another round of laughter. 

The two were laughing so hard they didn't notice Lance fill a cup with chocolate syrup until it was too late. Rogue noticed the glint in Lance's eye and sat back down in her seat. Pietro unfortunately was faced the other way and didn't see the cup tilt as the viscous [1] liquid began to pour down.

"What the fuck!" as he felt something dripping on his hair. His face palled even more than it already was and brought his hand down to inspect the damage. Giving Lance a cold stare, in a chillingly low voice he replied "Lance, you will pay for that you bastard. If it's the last thing I ever do."

"Whatch'a gonna do about it?" Asked Lance in a cocky voice. In a blink Pietro was gone and and returned with two cans of whipped cream from the kitchen. He aimed at lance and pressed the nozzle as the cream traveled through the air. Unfortunately for Todd, Lance ducked just in time and it ended up hitting him in the face.

"Not cool yo!" Todd shouted as he reached into his cup and pulled out an ice cream covered gummy worm. Catapulting it through the air it hit Lance directly in the back of the head.

"Bulls eye!" cried out an ecstatic Todd.

After that there was complete chaos between the three boys. Rogue and Fred remained at the table and sat with amused looks on their faces. Lance picked up a whole handful of sprinkles and stealthily approached Pietro who was focussing on Todd.

Lance began to throw the sprinkles but slipped on a discarded shake cup and they ended up in Rogue's hair.

"Eww, yelled out Rogue in surprise as all the sprinkles became entangled in her pony-tail. Her dilemma was quickly forgotten as the middle-aged manager entered the back section of the fast-food establishment.

"What's going on in here!?" He yelled, looking at the area that had been clean only a half-hour ago. The teen mutants looked up with blank expressions on their faces.

"Out, NOW!" The manager bellowed, pointing towards the exit.

As they walked by they could hear him mumble about damn kids and how they listened to crappy music and couldn't wear their pants right.

Rogue let out a yawn as she slid into the front seat between Lance and Pietro. Todd and Fred sat in the back.

"It's 1:13 in the morning. We were there for almost an hour." Mumbled Rogue sleepily after looking at the clock.

"If you ask me, you're working out to much at the gym and making yourself exhausted. If you didn't use up so much energy you wouldn't be so tired." Piped up Fred from the back.

Rogue mumbled something incoherent before falling asleep using Pietro's (covered) shoulder as a pillow.

"Wow, I guess she really was tired," Noticed Lance as he glanced at her.

"I guess so." Replied Pietro who began to absentmindedly pick the sprinkles out of her hair. She stirred in her sleep and the right side of her body fell onto his legs with her head landing in his right thigh. Her Goth make-up was off since she didn't plan on seeing anyone else besides the brotherhood at the ice-cream place. 

__

Damn she looks nice. Was the one thing he could think of looking at her sleeping face. He noticed the goose bumps on her arms through the sheer material and placed his jacket on her from the bottom of the Jeep. She once again mumbled something and leaned more towards his stomach. Pietro noticed that Lance was watching the road and the two boys in back were listening to their headphones and playing with game boys. Instinct took over him and he started to brush his hand up and down her arm. Her body became more relaxed and her breathing softened. A sincere smile graced his face but immediately left as Lance turned of the engine in the driveway.

"Should I wake her up?" the earth shaker asked getting out of the car.

"Nah, I'll just carry her." And with that Pietro unbuckled her seat belt and held her like a small child.

After he reached her room he placed her on the bed and took of her shoes. Pulling the covers over her and tucking her in he couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked. Just looking at her you wouldn't think that she could put you into a coma with one kiss. _Would it be worth it?_ He didn't pity her because of her mutation. He admired her for the strength she had to deal with it.

Walking back towards the door he stepped on a floorboard and caused a loud creek.

"Pietro?" Rogue asked through half open eyes.

"Goodnight Roguey" he answered in a sweet voice.

"Night" she replied before falling back a sleep.

He turned back to look one last time before heading to his room and having dreams of his own.

****

END FLASHBACK

Wanda cleared her throat to gain the attention of the original members who had taken a stroll down memory lane for the last 8 minutes. Pietro hadn't ever told what had gone on between him and the sleeping Rogue that night to make the memory even more special.

"Well if you're all done talking we should probably start cleaning." Everyone groaned at Wanda but slowly wondered off to begin his or her jobs.

[1] Viscous- a thick or gooey liquid or substance. Take that bitchy English teacher who says I never use our stupid vocab words.

I'm posting this at 11:00 CA time so technically I met my earlier set deadline. The whole point of that was to start to build up the relationship that Rogue and the boys had before. We're selling our house soon so this weekend I must clean my room and bathroom before I do anything else. As for schoolwork I have a lesson for anyone going to Jr. High. NEVER EVER DO 8th GRADE HONORS! YOU WILL MOST LIKELY REGRET IT. Please review if you'd like a certain pairing or something done in the story. Please flame me if you believe it was a waste of your bloody time. That will be concluding tonight's broadcast. Please tune in again for chapter 3.


	3. Welcome to Heck

****

Blind w/Open Eyes

Chap 3

__

I'd like to honor the heroes and their families involved in the space shuttle Columbia accident. May they find the strength to carry on after such a tragic loss.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It was Friday afternoon and Rogue's PE class had just entered the girl's locker room to get cleaned up before lunch.

"Did you hear Duncan and Jean broke up."

"Oh my gosh, I know. And they were such a cute couple."

"Scott Summers doesn't look half bad himself. And Jenny and Duncan seem to be more comfortable together than Jean ever was with him."

"I heard that Jean and Duncan are still seeing each other in secret though."

"Oh my gosh. I never noticed."

__

Shows how smart she is. Thought Rogue sarcastically. _Scott and her are about the only ones in this school that don't know about it._ As Rogue referred to one of the girls talking. 

"You know that kid from Germany, Kurt, ever since he and Amanda have gotten together its sickening. They never spend one moment away from each other when they're in public and are probably as pathetic at home."

"Doesn't he live at that institute place with Daniels and Pryde?"

"Yeah speaking of Pryde, did you hear that Lance is now on the market?"

"I don't know about you but he's a bit too low for my tastes. You'd probably have to like go to McDonalds on a date and walk all the way home.

"Heaven forbid a guy doesn't own a sports car or wear his Letterman jacket everyday to school all the time." muttered Rogue from her own locker two lockers down from theirs.

"I couldn't help but over hear you and I totally agree!" Said one of the girls turning towards Rogue. _Does she seriously think I believe that?_ Thought Rogue who could only stare at possibly the most oblivious person in New York.

"Don't worry," whispered the other girl "she's just not used to being talked to by popular people."

"Oh, okay. Well we gotta go, so bye!" Said the other perky friend as they left the locker room.

"That was random." Said Rogue to herself after everyone left and it was safe to change. She never noticed the slight breeze that came from the door and stopped in an empty bathroom stall. 

__

Damn, I'm too late. Thought an annoyed Pietro. _Since when am I ever late? Those PE teachers are making the girls change fast._ He looked over the door of the stall while standing on the toilet seat and noticed one last person. _Oh, it's Rogue._ Even though that was probably the one girl he secretly cared most about at this school it felt wrong to him to watch her change out of her PE shirt. 

He was about to leave but stopped as Rogue took her shirt off (wearing a bra of course) and saw large black, blue, and yellowish bruises cover her back.

__

Holy Shit! What the hell happened? Pietro could feel the anger begin to grow in him. Once he found out who did this he would make sure they made up for it. Before he could continue his mental rambling the bell rang and Rogue had already left the bathroom. 

__

Shit! He suddenly remembered he was supposed to meet Wanda before lunch and sped off to her fourth period class.

__

I can't believe Mystique is making me go to school. My father and brother are mutant terrorists and I'm stuck learning about some country in the East that probably doesn't even exist anymore. Speaking of my brother, the bell rang two minutes ago and he still isn't here. The guy gets out of his fourth period class early and can run fast enough to break the sound barrier. Is it that hard for him to meet me here on time? Wanda stood outside Ms. Zielinski's classroom waiting around after all the other students had left. Suddenly a gust of wind came down the hall and stopped abruptly in front of her.

"SorrysisbutIgotheldupandthenthingsgottiedupandthebellrangandIwasgonnarunbutthereweresomestupidhumansaroundand-" "Pietro," Wanda interrupted "I could really care less why you were late. Lets just go to lunch and get this crappy day over with."

Wanda walked into the lunchroom and an amused smile found it's way onto her face. _Why don't they just put labels on the tables?_ In the center were three tables for the jocks and cheerleaders. To the left of them was the basketball/soccer group and to the right were the x-geeks. The skaters and delinquents were towards the front and the AV, chess club, and 'mathletes' sat towards the back.

"Okay," began Pietro after Wanda finished with her observation, "they let you eat in here or you can eat outside around campus. You're supposed to get a pass if you leave the school but we never bother. The cafeteria food is usually stale and crappy so you're better of getting the stuff from the vending machines outside near the old tables or bringing your own stuff." With that he walked over to the table where most of the BOM members were sitting.

Wanda exited the cafeteria and walked over to the machine to get a coke. After she inserted her money and grabbed her beverage she turned around to go back to the cafeteria but the laughter of two girls caught her attention. She saw Risty and Rogue sitting on top of a table and talking about random things.

"Hey" said Wanda as she approached the two outcasts.

"They made you come to school too?" Asked Rogue in a sympathetic voice.

"Pretty much."

"Well," Rogue stood up and stretched her hand out to Wanda, "Welcome to Hell."

This caused all three girls to laugh and after Risty and Wanda swapped names they began to talk about how much they hated school and other topics.

"Well girls, I hate to break up this little party but my bitchy English teacher, Ms. Zielinski gave us a huge report that's due next week so I gotta go to tha' library." With that Rogue stood up and headed towards the afore mentioned area.

"Rogue wait!" yelled Risty quickly jumping up and catching up with her. "I think Wanda wants to be left alone with her visitor so I won't intrude."

"What visitor?" asked Wanda who stood up and turned around. She let out an annoyed groan as she recognized who it was.

"How was your day sweetums?" inquired Todd.

"Well, have fun Wanda." Risty called behind her as she and Rogue continued towards the library. Once they were out of hearing distance Rogue stopped Risty and pulled her to the side of the room. She looked down the hall to make sure that no one was nearby and then asked Risty the question.

"So, does she know?"

"Know what?" asked the other girl with a false British accent.

"Does she know that you're Mystique?" 

"Oh, that. I planned on telling her after school today. Why?"

"I'd just feel guilty leaving her out of the loop like that."

"Oh, alright. Well I'm gonna get the answers to today's math quiz so I don't have to waste my time arguing with an unqualified teacher who's ten years younger than me. I had enough trouble with them the first time I went to high school."

"Alright, see ya later." Rogue had had suspicions that Risty wasn't who she seemed the first week she met her. Her suspicions were confirmed after she absorbed Arcade and saw just how bad Mystique wanted to get into the mansion during the party.

After that she told Mystique that she knew who she really was but didn't plan on telling the x-men. What should Rogue care if Mystique gained info on the x-men anyway? It's not like they were really a team or cared about her anyway. She entered the library to begin the cruel torture that was her English report.

****

I know that was a short chapter but school's gotten really harsh. The next one should be up fairly soon. This story is going into a completely different direction than it was going to before but it should turn out okay. I don't think many people are going to expect what happens though.

I will be messing with Rogue's past a little but mainly twist it from things I've read in other stories. This story will remain Rietro no matter what.

Thanx to all you beautiful reviewers out there: * todd fan * oracle * Lucky439 * x-DarkHorizon-x * Immortal Angel * Shadow Knight * gillywine (thanx for the hug) * mori * butterfinger * AngstWolf * Santh * Anyone else who reviewed *

P.S. I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only person out there who suffers from BTD (Bitchy Teacher Disease). My own English teacher should be happy to hear that I gave her a lovely role in my very own writing piece. I can only pray that she doesn't find out about this and connect it to me.

Review if: You have a comment, question, or anything else.

Don't review if: You're lazy, didn't like the fic, or didn't have time.

Flame if: You didn't like it, have nothing better to do, or get cold.

That concludes tonight's chapter. Thank-you for your time. 


End file.
